


Backup

by alianora



Category: The Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

Danny doesn't want a woman who is broken.

He knows better.

He wants a woman who wants him, who can laugh and tease and toss her  
hair. A woman whose most painful secret is that she dyes her hair, or  
that she lost her bikini top in the swimming pool.

He doesn't want a woman who hides behind her hair and her eyes, looking  
innocent when she is anything but.

He doesn't want a woman who puts herself in danger at every turn, never  
thinking to call for backup, because she might not care whether she  
lives or dies.

He doesn't want a woman like Rebecca, who watches him out of the corner  
of her eyes when he breaks down the door to get to her. She looks so  
startled every time. Like she didn't think anyone would come.

He doesn't want a woman who hides her scars underneath an assumed name  
and a hunched posture.

He doesn't want the woman who sits beside him, no matter what his body  
is telling him.

He doesn't.

END


End file.
